


weight,

by Raging_Nerd



Series: the Cake Siblings [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insomnia, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Nights are never the best.





	weight,

Nights in the Cake household aren’t the greatest.

Sometimes they’re okay. Sometimes Pancake doesn't come crawling into his bed, and sometimes, Tiramisu isn’t trapped in her looped nightmares, and sometimes he can close his eyes without the weight of the world on his shoulders.

And then sometimes Pancake’s tears bring him to his little brother’s bed, and sometimes he can’t get Tiramisu to calm down, and sometimes he cries to himself until his eyes hurt and his tear ducts are dry.

Nights are never the best.

They never really were in the first place.


End file.
